1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probing card and an inspection apparatus which inspect a microstructure like an MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an MEMS which is a device integrating various functions, such as mechanical, electrical, optical, and chemical functions by using specifically a semiconductor microfabrication technology or the like receives attention. An example of an MEMS technology which has been utilized so far is to put an MEMS device on micro sensors, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, and airflow sensors as various sensors for automobiles and medical services. An inkjet printer head employing the MEMS technology enables increment of the number of nozzles which jet out inks and accurate ink jetting, thus ensuring improvement of a print quality and speeding up of a print speed. Further, micro mirror arrays used by reflection projectors are known as general MEMS devices.
It is expected that future development of various sensors and actuators using the MEMS technology will develop applications to optical communications, mobile devices, peripheral devices of computing machines, and further biological analyses and portable power source. The technology search report vol. 3 (issued on Mar. 28, 2005, by the technology research and information office of the industrial science and technology polity and environmental bureau, and the industrial machinery division of the manufacturing industries bureau, Japan ministry of economy, trade and industry) introduces various MEMS technologies under the topic “present situations and issues of technologies regarding MEMS”.
A method of appropriately inspecting MEMS devices becomes important along with the development of MEMS devices because of fine structures. Conventionally, the characteristic of an MEMS device is evaluated by rotating the device after packaging, or by means of vibration or the like. As defects are detected by performing appropriate inspection at an early stage like a wafer condition after microfabrication, yield is improved and a manufacturing cost is fiber reduced.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication KOKAI publication No. H5-34371proposes an example of an inspection method which detects the changing resistance of an accelerometer and discriminates the characteristic of the accelerometer by blowing an air to the accelerometer formed on a wafer.